Merry Christmas Foxy
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: It has been a month since Mike had conquered his first week at Freddy's, but unlike the other guards, he didn't quit his job. He becomes fond of the Fazbear Crew, especially Foxy the Pirate. On Christmas Eve, Mike's plan was simple, finish his job and earn a small amount of cash for Christmas, but something else unfolds which changes his view on Foxy forever. Foxy/Mike


**A/N; Sorry for the crappy summary, I'm terrible at that sort of thing. But anyway, thanks for clicking on this one-shot and I hope you enjoy it!**

A white car entered a small car park in front of the infamous, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. The man behind the wheel was none-other than Mike Schmidt, the security guard that worked at the aforementioned place.

Mike drove as close as he could to the pizzeria and parked right in front of it. It was almost pitch black outside of the car as Mike stepped out. He locked his car and opened the trunk of the car.

Mike pulled out a small black belt with several compartments and hooks on it. He wrapped it around his waist and locked it into place. The security guard reached into the trunk of the car and pulled out several tools, his flashlight and a small tablet.

He put the flashlight and tools in the suitable compartments on his belt, while holding onto the tablet. He reached up and slammed the trunk shut.

The young adult glanced at his right arm, checking his wristwatch. There was still half an hour until the beginning to his shift, which wasn't an odd occurrence for the young adult. He wouldn't usually be eager to start another night at Freddy's. In his first five nights, he was under constant threat of being stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit.

He still was at the moment, but for some weird reason, Mike had begun taking a liking to the animatronics. Especially Foxy.

Since Mike was a child, Foxy had always been his favourite. It went from his pirate talk, to his tales of wonder and adventure, both of them intrigued Mike to no end.

Mike smiled at the memory and approached the pizzeria. The guard walked onto the path leading to the doors.

He stopped for a brief moment. He eyed a sign on the front doors which read; 'Closed for Christmas' before opening both of the doors of the pizzeria, revealing the pitch black building. He looked over at the stage and saw the three main animatronics; Bonnie, Chica and Freddy lined up in that order on the stage.

Bonnie held his guitar with a massive grin on his face, Chica held a cupcake in her right hand while pointing to a bib with the words; LET'S EAT, written in colourful writing on her chest. Mike looked over at Freddy, who – as usual – had that big grin on his face and holding his microphone close to his mouth.

"See you soon." Mike muttered, slowly walking past the show stage. The security guard walked through the dining area, taking in the surroundings. The office was at the end of the hallway, but Mike wasn't heading there.

He had come earlier for a different reason this time. Mike stopped in front of Pirates' Cove and glanced at the dusty curtains. Mike reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a necklace with a bronze cutlass on the end of the chain.

He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he went with it anyway. Mike swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed the curtains out of his way as he entered the cove.

It was relatively darker in the cove than the rest of the pizzeria. Mike reached for his flashlight and switched it on. The guard had forgotten about the large size of pirate's cove. He aimed the flashlight ahead of him and was soon greeted with the sight of a deactivated animatronic standing still in the middle of the cove.

The guard checked his wristwatch. 11:45, there was still fifteen minutes before the animatronics would begin wandering around.

Mike looked up at Foxy as he approached him. Foxy towered over Mike, almost doubling his height. The security guard looked away from the Fox and pulled out the small necklace.

"I hope you don't mind." He spoke to himself. "I couldn't get silver." He added.

He chuckled a little, before splitting the necklace in half. The guard grabbed a nearby stool and climbed up onto it.

"I know you guys are trying to stuff me into a suit, but that doesn't mean I can't treat you right." Mike chuckled. "Any normal person would've left by now." He added.

"Honestly…I've taken a liking to you guys, if you didn't find out already." Mike wrapped the necklace around Foxy's metal neck and connected both of the ends of it, locking it into place.

"Don't tell the others I got you this." Mike jumped down from the stool. "They might get jealous of that necklace of yours." He added.

"They might try stuffing _you_ into a suit. Ha, I wonder how that'll work." He put his flashlight back into his hands.

"Merry Christmas Foxy." He said, looking at Foxy's empty eyes. He could've sworn he saw a small glow in Foxy's eyes, but before he could inquire about it, the familiar bell chime rang through the entire building.

"Shit, time to go…!" Mike exclaimed, jogging out of pirate's cove and making a beeline for the office.

Mike placed his tablet on the office desk and sat on the wheeled chair. His office had changed a little since the previous night. The walls were covered with Christmas decorations and drawings with various pictures and the words; 'My fun day at Freddy Fazbears'!' written in many different colours.

Mike glanced at the tablet and noticed his power starting to drain. He looked over at the fan and cursed under his breath.

"They could make my nights easier and make this fan a portable one." He commented. "It certainly would increase my chances at not running out of power so fast." He added, picking up the tablet in his hands.

He pressed his finger against the screen and quickly directed his attention to the show stage, where just minutes ago, the three main attractions stood.

Though it wasn't surprising that Bonnie was already off the stage. Mike changed to the backstage camera and saw Bonnie staring at the camera.

"Never gets any less creepy." He muttered, turning his attention to Pirate Cove. "Long time no see, Foxy." He saw Foxy's hook grasping the curtain, as if he was trying to open it.

Foxy coming out had been an extremely rare occurrence since Mike had finished his first week for unknown reasons. The manager couldn't explain it, nor could the janitors or mechanics. So it was sort of a good thing to see Foxy coming out of his hole.

Mike's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the clatter of pots and pans down the hallway. Chica was obviously in the kitchen again.

Mike quickly regained his bearings and checked the tablet. The guard switched to the show stage and sure enough, Chica and Freddy was no longer present.

Mike checked each of the cameras and found Bonnie had moved to the dining area, Chica had remained in the kitchen, and Freddy had made his way to the ladies bathroom.

"Really, Freddy?" Mike spoke to himself. "That's the ladies bathroom." He spoke into the tablet. At that same moment, as if Freddy had heard him, the bear suddenly looked over at the camera.

Mike shrieked when he saw this. This had never happened before. It was usually the same old thing, the animatronics would go to certain rooms, Foxy would remain in his cove, and Freddy would almost always be extremely hidden and silent.

Something wasn't right, and it didn't take much for Mike to figure that out.

Mike redirected his attention back to pirate cove and saw Foxy's head sticking out of the curtain, with Mike's necklace still wrapped around his neck.

The guard heard small footsteps and remained quiet for a moment. He put his tablet down and slowly approached the left light. He pressed it and jumped back when Bonnie appeared in the doorway.

He quickly shut the door and checked the tablet. Chica had appeared in the east hall and Freddy's laugh could be heard in the same space.

Mike didn't take any chances and shut the right door. He quickly took this time to check out Foxy again.

The guard raised the tablet and pressed his finger on Pirate Cove. The silhouette of Foxy was present just outside of Pirate's Cove and he was looking at the camera, with his hook raised.

But Mike noticed something else. Foxy was carrying a cutlass in his spare hand. He didn't have much time to react before he heard footsteps leading away from the office, followed by faint whispers.

"…in your cove. Now." Freddy's deep voice was heard. Mike put his ear against the window and listened in.

"Ye don't control me." Mike heard Foxy's voice.

"Just do what Freddy says, Foxy." An unrecognisable voice argued with him.

"This be my turn, ye here? Ye have been failin' to stuff the endoskeleton in the suit for what, a month now?" Foxy growled.

"I don't see you trying." Freddy argued.

"Get back to ye post." Foxy raised his cutlass. "I have this one." He added.

Freddy shook his head and hesitantly walked back to the show stage with Bonnie and Chica.

Mike made sure the doors were shut and checked the show stage. Sure enough, the main animatronics were all back there. Loud footsteps could be heard in the west hall. Mike changed to the west hall camera and saw Foxy slowly trudging down it.

"He's not running?" Mike was confused. He turned on the light on the left side and saw Foxy's silhouette pass past the window.

Foxy banged on the door with caution. "Go away." Mike ordered, facing the left door.

"Mikey, it's me." Foxy replied.

"I know it's you, now go away." Mike said, with a louder voice.

"Mikey." Foxy's voice died down.

"Don't call me that." Mike frowned.

"I know ye still like me Mikey. Ye said so earlier." Foxy walked over to the window and looked in.

Mike checked his wristwatch. He had two hours to go, with just over sixty percent of power. He could see the shadow of the fox behind the window.

"I know I did. It's different when you're planning on stuffing me into a suit though, Foxy." Mike retorted. "I know your plan." He added.

"I'm not really going to. It was just a cover so they wouldn't get in me way when I talk to ye." Foxy knocked quietly on the window.

"Let me in before they get suspicious." Foxy practically ordered.

Mike considered his options. He shook his head and sighed. "Fine." He muttered. He quickly opened the door and Foxy walked in slowly. Mike looked up at Foxy in fear.

Foxy noticed this and placed a paw on the guard's shoulder. "Back off." Mike pushed his paw off.

Foxy shook his head. "Grab me a seat, would ye?" Foxy asked. Mike nodded and reached for the stool under the desk. He pulled it out and placed it in front of him.

"Thank ye, Mikey." He sat on the smaller stool. The fox reached over the pressed the 'DOOR' button. The left door slammed down and now Mike and Foxy were alone.

They had an hour to go before six, with just under 40 precent of power left.

"I never did get to thank ye for this." Foxy put one of his paws under his necklace. "So, thanks." He added.

"Explain to me why I'm not stuffed into a suit, would you?" Mike asked.

"I ain't gonna stuff ye into a suit, that's their job." Foxy said.

"I'm assuming that's Bonnie, Chica and Freddy?" Mike replied. Foxy nodded and adjusted his position on the stool.

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence. Foxy would continuously look over at Mike, expecting him to say something else, but he didn't.

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Not good at makin' conversation?" Foxy asked, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Well, I'm talking to an animatronic, so I think I'm a little confused right now." Mike replied.

"You shouldn't feel any different, you talk to me all the time when I'm offline." Foxy retorted.

"Yeah, 'when you're offline', not when your hunting security guards to stuff into suits." Mike crossed his arms.

"I already told ye that I don't do that." Foxy growled.

"Then during that first week, why did you continuously run to my door? Each time I shut the door, you would bang on it and waste power." Mike asked.

Foxy remained quiet and shook his head. "And why that after the first week you were so inactive." He added.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." Foxy frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Then why did you come here, if you aren't going to answer my questions?" The guard asked.

"I just…wanted to see you." Foxy's voice lowered. "And to thank you for this." He added, pointed to the necklace.

"Nobody's ever shown me this much kindness. Not even the other animatronics." He shook his head.

Mike couldn't help but smile after Foxy finished. "It's been so long since I've talked to a human being, so I might be a little rusty." Foxy shrugged.

"You're fine." Mike smirked.

"There's also one thing I wanted to ask." Foxy said, getting off the stool. Mike got off his chair and looked up at the taller fox.

"Ask away." Mike said, reaching past the taller being and grabbing the stool. He brought the stool towards the desk and pushed it under it.

"Why do ye still come here?" Foxy asked. Mike froze in place when he asked that. "Even ye said that a normal person wouldn't stay here, so what's keeping ye from leaving?" He inquired.

Mike sighed. "As I said before, I've taken a liking to you guys." Mike replied.

"That still doesn't explain why ye risk yer life every night coming back." Foxy folded his arms. "Ye don't strike me as the 'thrill-seeker type'." He added.

"My reasons are my own." Mike frowns.

"Tell ye what, I'll tell ye the truth, if ye tell me the truth." Foxy bargained.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Exactly what I said. I'll tell the truth about why I've been so inactive, if ye tell the truth about why ye continue to visit, deal?" Foxy asked.

Mike shook his head, but decided to agree with the Fox. "Good." Foxy smiled at him.

"So, who first?" Mike asked.

"I guess I'll go." Foxy shrugged. "It ain't that much of a secret anyway." He added.

"The first day ye arrived, Freddy had convinced Bonnie and Chica that ye were an endoskeleton or something. And ye know the deal with that is don't you?" Foxy asked. Mike nodded.

"Alright then. Well, after yer first night, I kept peeking me head out of the cove and noticed that the red light on the camera – which signals that yer watching – never came on. I thought something had happened to ye." Foxy continued to explain.

"I would continue to run down the hall, only to be greeted with a door to the face." He smirked.

"Sorry about that." Mike awkwardly chuckled.

"And after the first week, I knew yer were getting the hang of it, so I only came out on occasion, to check up on ye." Foxy finished. "That's pretty much it though." He added.

"But why did you care so much? I heard that previous security guards that worked here didn't last more than a few days." Mike asked.

"Ye have a point, Mikey." Foxy shook his head. "Let's just say I have a soft-spot for you." He smiled. Mike thought for a moment, before realising that Foxy had remembered him! After all those years, Foxy remembered Mike's face from when he used to visit. Mike decided to remain quiet about the subject until Foxy decided to say something else.

"Well, that's the same reason why I stayed too." Mike chuckled awkwardly. "Without you being here, I probably wouldn't have stayed." He added.

Foxy turned to Mike and shook his head. "But why didn't ye leave after day one?" Foxy questioned. "I thought they'd have scared ye off by then." He added.

"I refer you to my previous answer." Mike checked his watch. "We only have five more minutes." He said.

"Better get you back to your cove." Mike grabbed the tablet and walked out the right door. Foxy followed him down the hall towards his home.

A few moments later Mike and Foxy were standing in front of Pirate's Cove. "Well that was an interesting night…" Mike smirked.

"Yer are coming back tonight, right?" Foxy asked.

"The pizzeria is closed during the day and I get a job-free night tonight. So, no." Mike answered.

"Why?" Foxy growled.

"You _do_ realise its Christmas today, right?" Mike chuckled.

"No, I did not. Is that why…?" Foxy rubbed his paw along his necklace. "…ye got me this?" Foxy finished.

"Actually, no. I completely forgot it was Christmas until a few minutes ago." Mike chuckled.

"I think this is my…" Foxy looked focused for a moment. "…34th Christmas." Foxy said.

"For real?" Mike asked, in disbelief.

"Never been outside for it though." Foxy sighed.

The familiar sound of the bell chimed the arrival of 6AM. Mike and Foxy exchanged looks. "I guess I'll see you later, right?" Foxy asked.

"Of course." Mike smiled and waved at him, before beginning to walk towards the door. Foxy grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "Yes?" Mike looked up at the taller fox.

Foxy knelt in front of Mike and kissed the guard on the forehead. "Merry Christmas Mikey." He said. Mikey closed his eyes for a moment, before hearing footsteps move away and a door opening.

Mike opened his eyes and realised that Foxy was no longer in front of him. He looked up and saw Foxy waving at him from Pirate Cove. Mike waved back, before he was greeted with the face of Mr Fazbear, the owner of the pizzeria.

"What's with your face, Mike? You're as red as a ruby." Mr Fazbear inquired.

"It's…nothing." Mike chuckled. "Just hand over the pay cheque, please." He asked. Mr Fazbear shrugged and handed over a 20 dollar check.

Mike scoffed when he received it. The money wasn't worth it, but somehow Mike always came back another night.

"Mr Fazbear." Mike nodded.

"Mike." Mr Fazbear turned around and walked down the east hall of the pizzeria. Mike breathed a sigh of relief and walked back towards his car.

He would definitely return for a few more nights at Freddy's.

First FNAF one-shot/fanfic. Hooray for me!

I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I was extremely exhausted when I wrote this, but thank you for reading anyway!

Have a wonderful Christmas!

~Stay Foxy~


End file.
